


Vanilla Syrup

by Bumblebee31



Series: Pancake Eater [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Omega Lee Taeyong, Scenting, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, gays don't want boyfriends they want lee taeyong, let boys cry y'all i'm serious, markhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 23:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19161193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumblebee31/pseuds/Bumblebee31
Summary: Sometimes there are those shitty days and Jaehyun chose to bottle up his feelings so he won't get looked down as an alpha. Taeyong believes that he should make his mate cry, for the better.





	Vanilla Syrup

**Author's Note:**

> Hi i'm back! (๑>ᴗ<๑)
> 
> This is a rather short one and as usual, unbeta-ed :"3 just want to say sorry in advance if there are mistakes in both spelling and grammar
> 
> Enjoy!

Jaehyun sighed, head dizzy. He wasn’t sure if he parked the car right, but he had no energy to correct his parking position. The brunet walked out of the car, shoulders slumped even more when he noticed that yes the car was tilted quite far to the left. He ignored it and made his way to the elevator. Which was also broken at the moment, coincidentally. He grunted, dragging his feet to the stairs.

Jaehyun huffed as he shucked his shoes away near the doorstep. His digital watch blared one a.m. in bright red as he took it off. The young man made his way to the fridge to scavenge any reheatable dinner Taeyong had left for him. A bowl of kimchi soup and rice sat on the middle row, waiting patiently for Jaehyun to pick them up.

Reheat for 45 sec. in the microwave. Don’t play with your phone after you eat and go to bed ASAP!

Love, your hyung

The brunet smiled weakly. He did as the note told him, and ate in silence as fast as he could. Jaehyun washed his plate before padding to the bedroom. Taeyong was already fast asleep, mouth gaping a little and nestled under the soft blanket.

The young alpha softly stroked his mate’s hair and pecked his forehead, accidentally waking Taeyong up. He rubbed his sleepy eyes. “Jae?”

“Hyung,” Jaehyun smiled. “Sorry to wake you up. I didn’t mean to.”

“It’s fine,” Taeyong rasped out as he sat up slowly, reaching over for his glasses on the nightstand. So he had fallen asleep for a while. “Have you eaten the soup yet? Are you still hungry? I can make you sunny side up egg if you want.”

“Nah, I’m full already,” Jaehyun chuckled. “I’m gonna wash up for a bit.”

When Jaehyun took a glance at himself in the mirror, he did look like a mess. Thick eye bags decorated his eye, lips a bit dry. He felt like he was too tired to take a bath, so he just washed his face and changed into his sleeping shirt and boxers.

Taeyong hadn’t fallen asleep again when the younger came back from the bathroom. He was still leaning his back against the headboard, scrolling through his social media feed. Jaehyun tucked himself in wordlessly, back facing the omega.

“Jae,” The young alpha could feel Taeyong patting his shoulder. “Are you okay?”

Jaehyun hummed. “Perfectly fine.”

The brunet could smell hesitation from Taeyong’s scent. It’s uncomfortable to notice. “You sure?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Jaehyun laughed dryly. “I’m 100% sure. I’m just…, tired.”

“I see,” Taeyong hummed and Jaehyun could hear him putting his phone back onto the nightstand. Then, a hand started to pat his head affectionately. Jaehyun felt like he was on the verge of tears. “How was your day?”

“It was fun,” replied Jaehyun curtly. “Paperworks, the usual thing.”

“What about the investors?” Taeyong carded his finger through the thick, soft hair. “Did the deal go smoothly?”

Jaehyun stayed quiet, unable to answer the innocent question. Instead, he slowed his breaths until it looked like he was sleeping already.

“Jae, sweetheart, I know you’re not asleep yet. You can’t fall asleep in under a minute.” Taeyong shook his shoulder lightly. “Look at me.”

Jaehyun stayed silent. Taeyong sighed. Sometimes the alpha likes to be annoyingly stubborn. “Come on, Jae. Look at me.”

When the younger finally gave in, the omega could see those glassy eyes from the dim lighting of the room. Jaehyun tried to look elsewhere, avoiding Taeyong’s eye contact. “Done. Can I go to sleep now?”

“Jaehyun, I know you’re upset about something,” Taeyong said tenderly, hand still ruffling his mate’s hair. “I can see it in your eyes, you know. Do you want to talk about it?”

Uh-oh. Jaehyun was stuck in a mental dilemma. On one hand, he wanted to just tell Taeyong everything from start to finish until there would be no aching feeling inside his heart anymore. But he also knew he couldn’t contain his tears if he talked much more than this.

“Sweetheart, we talked about this, right?” coaxed the omega, voice as smooth and comforting as satin. “You can tell me anything.”

Jaehyun whined and hid his face under the blanket. Taeyong could still see his rapidly reddening ear tips, though. It was an extremely cute sight and the omega couldn’t help but to coo. “I don’t want to cry.”

Taeyong blinked in confusion. “Why  not?”

“Because,” Now the tips of Jaehyun’s ears were bright red. “Because a-alphas shouldn’t cry.”

“Jaehyun, baby,” Taeyong peeled the soft fabric away from the younger’s face. “It’s okay to cry.”

“It’s not.”

“Alphas are humans too, you know?” The omega cupped his jaw, persuading him to look up. “Alphas have feelings too. You can feel happy, angry, disappointed, sad― whatever your heart says to you. It’s okay to cry. It’s a natural thing to get upset sometimes.”

“It’s shameful,” Jaehyun still refused to look him in the eye.

“No, it’s not. I don’t think an alpha, crying, is a bad thing,” Taeyong planted a kiss on Jaehyun’s forehead. “Remember when you said that this apartment is our safe haven, Jae?” A nod. “Here, you can cry as much as you want to when you feel sad, sweetheart. No one will make fun of you, alright baby?”

Jaehyun finally sobbed a pitiful “hyung” before bursting into tears. He cried and cried, snot running down his nose and body shaking violently. He leaned on the elder’s shoulder, soaking the fabric with salty tears and blabbering nonsense. Taeyong was there through it all, holding him close and wiped the liquids off his face while murmuring reassuring words to make Jaehyun feel better.

Finally after five minutes, Jaehyun stopped crying, but still sniffing once in a while. His eyes were still glistening and red, face flushed. The omega passed him a glass of warm milk and more tissues if Jaehyun needed to blow his nose.

Taeyong puffed up the pillows and motioned his mate to lay closer. Jaehyun tucked himself under Taeyong’s chin, head buried in the omega’s chest as his arms circled the thin waist. The brunet snuggled his face onto the t-shirt’s fabric, causing the Taeyong to giggle from the cuteness.

“This week is just awful,” Jaehyun grunted. “Those damn old hags just never wanted to sign the paper.”

Taeyong hummed in understanding. “Those people sometimes make things a hundred times more difficult than they are supposed to be.”

“I got them to sign it, though,” The younger grinned when Taeyong planted a kiss on top of his head. “But I have to use my alpha tone. I don’t like to use it. It makes me sound like I’m an asshole who likes to order people around.”

Jaehyun pouted, and Taeyong was about to die from a heart attack.

“Oh my god, what is this cuteness,” The older groaned in fake agony. Jaehyun giggled from the dramatic act. “What kind of previous life I had that makes me this lucky? I must be a saint or a monk before.”

“Or my mate in the past too,” Jaehyun beamed. “How does that sound?”

The pink haired omega chuckled as he massaged the alpha’s nape, causing him to whine. He was still a pup, after all. “Too cheesy, but I’m not against it at all. Not with you being this cute.”

Jaehyun wiggled his eyebrows. “You like me being greasy, right?”

“No, I don’t like it,” Taeyong cringed. “It makes me feel like I’m dating someone ten years older.”

The alpha pouted again so Taeyong smothered his whole face with kisses. Jaehyun giggled like a baby and oh if that wasn’t Taeyong’s favorite thing to hear. The younger balanced his weight on his forearm as he lifted himself up. His eyes were sparkling with stars, and Taeyong felt like he never fell in love this much before. “I love you so so so so so much.”

“I love you too, you dumb cute puppy,” Taeyong ruffled Jaehyun’s hair. “Stop making me having heart palpitation like this. I’m gonna die too soon if you do it too much, you know.”

Jaehyun grinned before capturing the elder’s lips in a tender kiss, pouring all of his emotions into it. Their lips slotted against each other perfectly, only stopping for a second to let out a soft pant or a moan. They parted while looking at each other, love in their eyes.

“I told you to stop giving me heart palpitation, you brat,” Taeyong said, but there was no bite in his voice. “C’mere. I know you want to cuddle.”

Jaehyun tucked himself back under Taeyong’s chin, sniffing and inhaling the sweet, calming scent emitted by the omega. He whined, mouthing around the skin on Taeyong’s collarbone and nipping lightly on it. The older only chuckled, letting him do whatever he wanted to calm himself down.

“Hyung, can I ask you for a favor?”

Taeyong hummed, already half asleep. “Sure.”

“Can you scent me?”

Now that made Taeyong’s sleepiness go away instantly. “W-What?”

“I want you to scent me,” whined the younger, not stopping from nuzzling his face into the junction of Taeyong’s neck and shoulder. “please?”

Scenting wasn’t a weird thing for mates to do, but usually, it was the alphas who scented their omega. The other way around was very uncommon and was quite frowned upon in the society as something weird.

“Jae, I―,” The omega sighed. “That means people will smell me on you. Is that okay?”

“Yes, hyung,” Jaehyun pulled away to stare at Taeyong pleadingly. “I’m very okay with it.”

“You won’t feel anxious if people noticed it, Jae?”

“Of course not,” Taeyong could hear the smile in the younger’s voice. “I want to go to the office tomorrow smelling like you all day. Gotta make those unmated guys jealous I have the most perfect hyung ever.”

Taeyong felt his cheeks heat up. Probably in broad daylight Jaehyun could see the pinkish tint on his face was almost the same color as his hair. He cleared his throat to ease his own nervousness. “Okay then. If that’s what you want.”

The omega started to emit more of his comforting pheromones. Jaehyun whimpered, drunk from it as he nibbled the scent gland near Taeyong’s throat where the scent was the strongest. Taeyong hummed a song that he could remember softly, massaging the younger’s nape.

And just like that, they drifted to sleep.

 

 

Jaehyun felt super energized in the morning, proven by his enthusiasm to deliver Taeyong a breakfast in bed. He did take a bit longer in the shower (let him have his own mini-concert, okay) and even washed the dishes. Taeyong lifted his eyebrows from the pleasant surprise.

“Never thought making you smell like me would make you this happy,” he joked, leaning on the kitchen doorframe. “If I had known, I would’ve done it sooner.”

It was already eight fifteen in the morning, so that means they have to leave soon. As usual, Jaehyun dropped Taeyong off to his boutique before driving to his own office. Today, Taeyong gave him something in a paper bag before the omega kissed him goodbye. “I thought you might need it.”

It was Jaehyun’s hoodie that Taeyong stole months ago, the one that he refused to return to the alpha. Certainly, the musky scent had worn off after two months, and the fabric now smells like softener and vanilla. Jaehyun breathed in the scent deeply as a smile crept up his face.

The moment he sat down on his chair, Mark, who was having an internship at the office scrunched his nose. “Is it just my head fucking with me or do you really smell like an omega?”

“You’re not wrong at all,” Jaehyun grinned, dimples showing and all with a giddy voice. He wore the hoodie now that he’s inside his private room, so no one would judge his not so formal attire. “I do smell like my Taeyong-hyung.”

“Holy shit,” The teenager let out a laugh. “Never thought I would see an alpha getting scented by their omega.”

“You should try it, Mark,” The brunet chuckled. “I would 100% recommend you to try it. It works well.”

“Yea sure, haha. But there’s no way I would let Hyuckie scent me or he’ll blackmail me every single time he remembers that.” The blond piled up some folders and files. “These are new documents that they wanted you to read.”

Jaehyun groaned. “Another contract?”

“Seems like it,” Mark smiled encouragingly as he walked out. “Good luck, Boss! You have a meeting at 10!”

The alpha slumped against the seat, defeated before he even started. But then he smelled Taeyong’s amazing scent from the hoodie’s collar. He brought the fabric close to his nose, inhaling the effectively calming smell. Jaehyun giggled to himself.

Yeah, he should definitely ask Taeyong to scent him more often.

**Author's Note:**

> lets be mutuals on [twt](https://twitter.com/bumblingstan) ! A warning: i post nsfw shits too. don't hesistate to hmu hehe
> 
> p.s. yes Jae likes warm milk and cuddles change my mind


End file.
